


Butter Cookies Are Best Eaten During The Rain

by Kyte_VaNa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RyuuSou, Some kissing, Uno don't read, nothing too much, probably disappointment, well...more than 'some', you will be disappointed in me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyte_VaNa/pseuds/Kyte_VaNa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare day that all of them have their days off, the weather decided to play a trick on them and have it rain. Mitsuki tried to lighten the mood by baking butter cookies for all of them but there is no more butter in the dorm. Sougo volunteered to get butter in spite of the harsh rain outside. An hour and a half later, Sougo's still not back, Mitsuki is still unable to bake, IDOLiSH7 just might not be able to eat butter cookies.</p><p>But Sougo just might get a taste of that buttery goodness for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter Cookies Are Best Eaten During The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry

Today is a rare day wherein everyone in IDOLiSH7 has their day off and of course, the boys took the chance to go out and have a nice break to have fun. Or so they thought. From early mornings until recent, rain drizzled down the sky, giving everyone at the dorms a lethargic feeling, no one is up to go out anymore.

Everyone is out in the living room but they’re not really doing anything besides lazing around, except for Mitsuki who is in the kitchen, looking in the fridge and in the cupboards and then back to the fridge.  The sound of the fridge and cupboards opening and closing repeatedly got almost everyone’s attention, besides Tamaki, who’s busy betting which raindrop on the window would drop down first.

“Brother, are you alright?”

 Iori was the first to speak up. He knows how his brother operates in the kitchen and it’s always quiet and organized, with how Mitsuki’s acting, something has got to be amiss.

“Does anyone of you know where the butter is?”

Mitsuki asked, his eyes not at all directed to anyone looking at him for his head is sticking inside the fridge, trying to find where the butter is located. Iori looked at the rest and raised an eyebrow,

“The only one cooking the most among all of us is you, Mitsu, you probably misplaced the butter,”

Yamato said looking back at the magazine he was holding, the one where IDOLiSH7 got a four page spread tribute just recently.

“Mitsuki-san is not that careless though? Maybe someone used up the butter?”

Sougo said approaching the kitchen with the intentions to help out Mitsuki find butter but before Sougo can open up the cupboards again, Mitsuki closed the fridge’s door with a little too much force, and no doubt he was frustrated.

“I won’t be able to make butter cookies now,”

The older Izumi sighed while scratching his head.

“Why not make other cookies, Mitsuki-san?”

Riku asked from the couch, he was supposed to be reading a book but with the slight mishap in the kitchen he can’t help but join in the conversation.

“All types of cookies need butter to be able to make, Nanase-san”

Iori said, voice in a slight exasperation, Riku glared the younger Izumi through his framed glasses and he proceeded to just go read his book again, a small pout on his lips.

“Why would Mitsuki want to make butter cookies in this weather?”

Nagi asked, lifting his head from his laptop and putting his headphones off his ears. Mitsuki gave a light giggle and rubbed the back of his head,

“The weather is precisely why I want to make butter cookies. Cookies and tea work well together, and eating and drinking them while raining gives off a relaxing feeling, don’t you guys think?”

There was silence after, save for the pitter-patter of the rain outside.

“A-ah! Well! If we don’t have butter—“

“Cookies and tea do sound nice right now…”

Riku said without thinking, interrupting Mitsuki’s panicked rambling and as if on cue, his stomach began to rumble.

“You’re pretty pumped up about those cookies, aren’t you, Riku?”

Yamato said, tone light and teasing. Riku made a move to cover up his stomach to suppress the sounds and further embarrassment from coming. Tamaki sighed from his position near the window, disappointed that the droplet he was cheering for did not win the race. Tamaki flopped down, his back facing the floor.

“I’m hungry…”

“Mitsuki is offering cookies,”

Nagi said, fingers smoothly gliding over each letter on his laptop keyboard, a hint of a teasing smile on his face.

“Really!?”

Tamaki exclaimed, abruptly sitting up and facing the older Izumi who’s still in the kitchen.

“Well, Tamaki, we don’t have butter so I really can’t make cookies,”

Mitsuki replied, voice apologetic as he gave Tamaki a small smile. The child-like member pouted and plopped down on the floor again, this time stretching his limbs.

“Nagicchi is a liar,”

There was neither venom nor actual conviction in Tamaki’s words and it only made Nagi laugh.

“But cookies sound nice,”

Yamato said, looking at the food section of the magazine made him slightly want those cookies. Nagi peered on his shoulder and sighed,

“Now I want cookies too,”

The blond whined and looked directly into Mitsuki’s eyes.

“Aren’t there cookie recipes that do not need butter, Mitsuki-san?”

Sougo spoke up from behind their smallest member but before Mitsuki can answer, Iori piped up,

“Brother can’t make the best of the best if the ingredients are incomplete. Those butter less recipes are from questionable cooking sites in the internet. I don’t trust them and I believe brother does not too.”

Iori has a frown on his face as he thought of the ‘everyne-friendly’ cooking and baking recipes he found online.

_“’No bake’? How will that turn out?”_

_“This one has no need for butter? Impossible,”_

“Iori’s right. Plus I’m not really comfortable doing things half-assed,”

Mitsuki said as he walked towards his brother and sat beside him. Everyone was quiet the following moments but the ‘no cookies’ disappointment face were plastered onto Riku, Tamaki and Nagi’s faces evidently.

“I can get the butter,”

Sougo’s voice was clearly heard by all. Nagi’s face lit up instantly,

“Oh! Sougo! You’re a life saver!”

“Yey! Cookies! Thanks, Sou-chan!”

Tamaki cheered while still lying down on the floor.

“We owe you one, Sou,”

Yamato said as he was still staring at a beautifully plated plate of cookies in the magazine.

“Are you sure, Sougo?”

Mitsuki asked but Sougo is already putting his shoes on,

“The convenience store is just in front so there is no problem,”

Sougo gave them a smile before grabbing an umbrella and leaving.

The trip was short but the rain made it harder. Sougo put the umbrella at a rack and began his search for butter in the nearby convenience store. He immediately found the dairy section and went straight for it to not let the others wait any longer; however, once he got there, somehow, the dairy section lacks what he needs. He approached a nearby staff who was refilling the yogurt part of the section,

“Excuse me; may I know where the butter is?”

 The employee looked at him before shaking his head,

“We ran out of butter, the next delivery might be at night,”

Sougo frowned at this but he immediately suppressed it down for the staff might think the frown is directed at him.

“Is that so? Thank you.”

Sougo bowed before making a move to leave the convenience store. He took his umbrella from the rack and went outside. The rain was not letting up but it is not so bad either, Sougo wonders if he should go to another store for butter.

_I promised I’d go buy and get the butter… if we wait until night, then the rest of today is a wasted day. Nagi-kun, Riku-kun and Tamaki-kun are all looking forward for the cookies too._

With that thought in mind, Sougo opened up his umbrella and began his quest to find butter in the fastest way possible.

It took Sougo another 20 minutes to find a small super market and as time pass, the rain also got harsher and even with an umbrella, Sougo found some parts of his shoulder and back drenched from the rain. After shaking the excess water off the umbrella and putting it on the rack, Sougo went straight to finding the butter. He’s not disappointed this time; a whole row of different kinds and brands of butter can be found inside that supermarket and Sougo couldn’t be any gladder.

He took two whole bars of quality butter and went for the counter. The butter was quickly paid for and bagged but as Sougo was about to get his umbrella from the rack, he found it missing. Sougo sighed and looked outside, he can’t really run under harsh rain like this and if he did the butter will also get damaged. Sougo opted to stay and wait for the rain to stop, or until it’s just a drizzle of sorts.

10 minutes

20 minutes

30 minutes passed and the rain still hasn’t let up. Sougo’s chewing his lips in slight panic. He can’t tell the others his situation since he forgot his phone at the dorm. He considered just getting a random umbrella from the rack and then going home, but that means that the owner of the umbrella would suffer what he has gone through and just thinking that made him feel guilty. Sougo tried waiting a little bit more.

Another 20 minutes has passed and the rain is still as harsh, the sky has no sign of the rain stopping anytime soon too. Sougo has been gone too long for what his friends thought of a convenience store trip, Yamato probably already went and checked on him, only finding that he’s not there at the convenience store anymore.

Deciding that he should not worry his friends any longer, he asked for another bag to wrap the butter in tightly from the cashier and just run back home and run he did. Not even 5 minutes have passed and he’s already drenched from head to toe. The rain is making him hard to see and sometimes he can feel his footing being off. Sougo ran faster, the mass of people in umbrellas being only a blur in Sougo’s eyes.

But a wrong turn and a wrong step, Sougo came crashing down, feet slipping because of the wet pavement. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact of the ground, he’s clutching onto the shopping bag, in hopes that the butter would at least be saved. He did not feel the kiss of wet pavement however, because an arm got hold on his waist and helped him straighten up.

“Thank you—“

“Sougo-kun?”

 Sougo looked up at the man that helped him get up. The white haired man felt his face burst to flames upon seeing the face of the _Ero Beast_ of TRIGGER, his savior and also his boyfriend,

“R-Ryuu-san!”

Sougo’s sure he looks like a drenched alley cat and studying Ryuunosuke’s profile, with his stylish black coat, brown turtle neck, crisp black slacks and still shiny black shoes, made Sougo feel really pathetic standing in front of Ryuu.

Ryuu however did not even think of such image, he immediately put Sougo under his umbrella while quickly taking off his coat and putting it around Sougo’s shoulders,

“What are you doing here? And without an umbrella too! We can’t have you get sick,”

Worry was overflowing Ryuu’s speech and Sougo could only stare. The taller man produced a handkerchief from his pocket and he gently wiped Sougo’s face, effectively catching the water dripping from his hair.

“What were you doing running under the rain like that?”

Ryuu asked again, voice softer but the worried tone is still there. Ryuu continued to wipe Sougo up his hair in a futile attempt to dry it.

“I was—“

Sougo sneezed and it caught both of them off guard. Ryuu put the handkerchief back in his pocket and wrapped his arm around Sougo’s shoulder, guiding him to go somewhere,

“We can’t have you getting sick. For the mean time let’s go to my place so you could dry properly. Your dorm is still another 10 minute walk away.”

Sougo could only nod, afraid that if he spoke up again he would sneeze and worry Ryuu even more.

Ryuu’s apartment was relatively near, it only took them 5 minutes to reach the building. They immediately went to the elevator to the last floor of the complex. Once they were inside, Ryuu hurriedly went to the bathroom to prepare a hot bath and to get a towel for a slightly shivering Sougo in the entranceway. Ryuu dried Sougo up himself and the white haired man cannot argue.

“You better tell me everything once you’re done in the bath, okay?”

“I don’t have spare clothes,”

That should be obvious but Sougo can’t help but say it, embarrassment blooming in his chest again.

“I’ll lend you some clothes. Just place yours in the washer.”

Ryuu handed Sougo the towel once the shorter one was not dripping wet anymore. Sougo gave Ryuu a meek smile before going inside the bathroom and taking a bath.

Sougo knew that Ryuu is a very simple man and so it was not a surprise that his bathroom is only for the sole purpose of bathing, with a few bottles of cosmetics here and there, Sougo noticed the neatly folded clothes on the counter and the slightly steamy water of the bath. He proceeded to peel his wet clothes off himself and put them immediately in the washer before starting the machine.

Sougo took his time bathing, making sure that he’s not at all sick from the rain and also because Ryuu’s bubble bath has a nice scent. When the water started getting cooler, Sougo drained the tub and rinsed himself. Sougo dried himself properly before picking up the clothes Ryuu let him borrow.

Ryuu was looking at his medicine kit, looking for pills for Sougo to take so as to prevent him getting sick when Ryuu heard the door of the bathroom open and close. Sougo made his way to the living room to greet Ryuu but then he heard something suddenly dropping on the ground and he saw his boyfriend with his hand on his face and is looking away from Sougo.

“Is everything all right, Ryuu-san?”

Ryuu did not turn his way and instead picked up the fallen medicines and arranged them all according to the color of each pill,

“Y-yes of course I’m okay! It should be you I’m supposed to be asking that,”

Sougo sat next to Ryuu and the tanned man flinched, only a little bit as to not let Sougo notice, but he did anyways. Sougo put his hand on Ryuu’s shoulder and shook him a bit,

“Are you sure you’re okay Ryuu-san?”

This time it’s Sougo who’s worrying. Ryuu nodded and he stood up, he cannot bear the sight anymore; Sougo, his boyfriend, wearing Ryuu’s old shirt and shorts, the shirt too loose in all the right places, making Ryuu see more skin until the shoulders and see the already faint remnants of the marks that he gave him a few weeks ago during a heated session, the shorts too airy and too flouncy, giving Ryuu a nice view of his partner’s thighs, they were all too much for Ryuu’s heart to handle.

“Anyways Sougo, I’m going to make something to drink. Do you want anything?”

Sougo thought for a moment and what Mitsuki told them rang in his mind,

“Is tea alright?”

Sougo heard a hum in the kitchen and then a kettle was turned on. Ryuu went back to the living room as he waits for the water to boil. The tanned man is trying very hard not to stare at his boyfriend,

“So, what happened back there?”

Ryuu has his head turned to Sougo but his eyes are focused on the other side of the couch.

_There is nothing appealing at a leather couch. Nothing appealing at a leather couch. Sougo’s skin is so in contrast to the couch, so beautiful._

_There is nothing appealing at a leather couch!_

Ryuu battled his internal conflict of staring as Sougo told his story. Ryuu managed to get the gist of it. As Sougo finished his story, the kettle beeped, signalling that the water is now hot. Ryuu quickly prepared the tea and he also brought out a round metal can,

“Butter cookies and tea on a rainy day,”

Ryuu said as he opened the can and in it are butter cookies of different shapes and sizes it made Sougo laughed, but he quickly stopped as he realized something,

“I haven’t told them where I am yet,”

Sougo said in a panicked whisper,

“I forgot my phone in the dorm,”

Sougo continued, Ryuu reached out for his phone on the coffee table and opened up the Rabbit Chats before handing his phone to Sougo,

“You can use mine for now, tell them you’re with me and they don’t need to worry,”

Sougo took Ryuu’s phone and was surprised at the bombardment of messages from his friends,

“They messaged you about my disappearance too, Ryuu-san,”

Ryuu peeked at his phone and he was surprised at how many messages, especially Mitsuki, were sent to him,

“I had my phone on silent so I did not know there were already that many messages,”

Sougo replied to only Mitsuki in the chat.

**_I’m with Ryuu-san, don’t worry. I’m sorry for the butter, I won’t be able to go back home today,_ **

Sougo pressed send and handed the device back to Ryuu, not looking if Mitsuki replied to him or not.  Ryuu took the phone and put it back on the table. The pair ate the cookies and drank their teas with only the sound of the harsh rain as their source of noise, Ryuu kept his eyes and hands to himself all throughout.

As Ryuu was about to reach for another cookie, Sougo’s voice cut through,

“You know Ryuu-san… you can stare as much as you like,”

Sougo took a casual sip of his tea, but his hands are slightly trembling,

“You can even… touch,”

_Where am I going with this?_

Sougo asked himself, he shifted his legs and scooted a bit closer to where Ryuu is, the older one didn’t flinch this time. Ryuu threw his head back at the couch and covered his face with his hands; he let out a long sufferable sigh. Ryuu stayed like that for a few seconds before facing Sougo, this time without shame in staring at him,

“You’re very unfair sometimes, Sougo-kun,”

Ryuu teased and the other just smiled at him, scooting closer until their sides are bumping,

“You don’t mind if I stay the night, right, Ryuu-san?”

Sougo asked in a hushed voice, he sounds genuinely shy and maybe he is, but Ryuu doesn’t know how long he’ll be shy.

“I don’t mind as long as you don’t mind sharing a bed?”

There’s a tilt in his voice, like Ryuu wants to laugh but the tension is all too much, he’s not able to laugh.

“I don’t mind sleeping on the same bed,”

Sougo took the last of his tea and put the cup back on the table. He felt Ryuu’s arm snake around his shoulders and he felt it pulling him in, he lets himself be pulled and be closer. Ryuu’s other hand reached for Sougo’s chin and turned the younger one’s face Ryuu’s way so that they’re staring at each other, they both cannot quite read what the other precisely want, but they know they would come to the conclusion both are going to be satisfied with.

They both leaned at the same time and their lips met halfway into a chaste kiss. They quickly got bored over simple lip locking and so their lips began to move against and with each other. Ryuu nipped at Sougo’s bottom lip, asking for entrance and the white haired man parted his mouth just slightly, Ryuu dived in almost immediately earning a surprised gasp from Sougo but he did not pull away, he even leaned closer, wanting to feel more of the building pleasure and the passion. Ryuu grabbed the back of Sougo’s head and held his back, both for support and to guide them both at a better angle; Sougo has both his arms around Ryuu’s waist, pulling themselves closer to each other. 

Ryuu greedily mapped out Sougo’s mouth with his tongue and Sougo’s small squeaks and moans urged Ryuu to go on. Sougo knew he would lose a fight for dominance, but that does not stop him for playing and indulging Ryuu even more. Their tongues danced along each other, saliva dripping down both of their mouths and heat began pooling down both their nether regions.

But no matter how much passion and pleasure they both felt at the kiss, the need for air was apparent and both let go with a pop. They took huge intakes of breath but there was no sign of moving away from either of them. Ryuu was the first one who regained his breath enough to speak,

“Who says we’ll be sleeping tonight, Sougo?”

Sougo felt hot all over again. He gave Ryuu a smile before scooting forward once more, pushing their bodies together even closer.

“You’re unfair sometimes too, Ryuu,”

That night, teas were drunk, the rain keeps on pouring and the both of them got a taste of the sweet buttery goodness of each other’s body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to do more but alas, I started this at 11:30 pm and finished at 4:00 am
> 
>  
> 
> I am not sorry for this... borderline sin.


End file.
